Secrets or Lies
by FatesVictim
Summary: Tommy Joe Ratliff is on his own in a vampire run world. If he becomes a slave to the vampire lord, Adam, his life may be over. If he trusts these strangers though, his life may not only be over, but he might not even make it through the night.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tommy had always lived with his brother. Vampires had made it a habit to pick off survivors in surprise attacks, but they had always stayed away from their village. Now, when their village is attacked, Tommy must fight on his own to stay alive. If he becomes slave to a vampire, he knows he'll die. But what he doesn't know is, there's more to be afraid of then just the blood thristy vampires. The question is, can he trust these others or will he even live long enough to see one?

_september 6, 2702_

_Today marks the day that the vampires attacked. My brother and I were walking the streets when a woman ran in front of us, blood dripping down her neck. She'd been bitten and left to die. Drake, my brother, pushed me into a abandoned house so no one would find me. I sat there for a few minutes, not sure what to do, until screams began filling the air. I went to the one window in the house, motified at what I saw. My brother was fighting a vampire. The fight didn't last long because in seconds, my brother lay motionless on the ground outside. Taking it upon myself to stay alive, I hid in a back room. It locked and there was no way someone could find me. I think I hear someone outside the door... _

Chapter one: one death for one life

(Tommy's p.o.v.)

" I don't smell anything boss." I knew the vampires had gotten inside, by their smell. They always smelled of blood and dirt. Not to mention, their feet made loud noises when they walked because of their boots.

" He's in here. I saw his brother bring him in here."

_That one must be the boss._ I thought to myself as the footsteps got closer. The light under the door disappeared and I held my breath so they wouldn't hear me.

" Are the others done feeding?" A moment of silence cut into the air as the light reappeared from under the door.

" Yes." This vampire had a low, rumbly voice.

" Then let's go." The one I took to be the leader os the raid, had a tenor voice. Just as I thought they were gone, a familiar voice rang through the air...

" What did you do to Tommy?"

_Oh my god, Drake's still alive._ My hands covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. Cracking the door slightly, I peeked out. Drake had blood running down his mouth and he had a bloody nose. There was no signs that he'd been bitten though.

" He's not in there. Where is he?" The leader went closer to Drake, but Drake just spat on his shoe.

" I'll never tell you."

" Fine, be that way." The leader shrugged and turned to one of the guards he'd brought.

" Take this one with you. We're bringing him back with us. I'm sure Adam will be pleased." He smiled, showing off his bloodstained fangs.

I stayed in that house for god knows how long. The sun had begun to go down which told me that I needed to leave before the vampires came back. They always went back for supplies or just to see if there was anyone else to kill. My mother and father had gone on a trip to the next village. The next village was hundreds of miles away so I wouldn't be able to find them.

So, not knowing really what to do, I started walking. I stuck to the shadows in hopes that no one would see me. That was a big mistake. In a matter of minutes, someone had snuck up behind me and put a knife to my throat.

" Open up." I did as I was told, opening my mouth so whoever it was could see that I wasn't a vampire. " Why are you here?"

" My village was just attacked. They took my brother and everyone else was killed." The guy behind me seemed to think about this before he let me go.

" How do I know you're not lieing?" He asked.

I turned to look at him. His face was covered by a hood and his body was covered in leather from head to toe. He wore fingerless gloves, and his fingers were painted black. I couldn't see much of his face, besides his lips.

" Why would I lie to you?" I asked, dumbfounded.

" You might just want me to take you back to our camp so you can have all of our supplies-"

" Enough!"

We both turned in the direction of the voice. A woman was walking towards us.

" Cassidy, leave this poor boy alone. He is telling the truth. I just came from his village, everyone was slaughtered. The least we can do is give him a place to stay. What's your name son?" She asked me finally.

" Tommy." I answered.

" My name is Katy. This is Cassidy. Come, we will take you back to our camp."

Without another word, she began walking in the other direction. We could do nothing but follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No Trust

I followed Cassidy and Katy to what was apparently their camp. From the outside, it looked like an abandoned, warn out store. There was a burned down city behind it. I remembered hearing stories of the near by towns that had been burned down when the vampire attacks first started. Anything that was once standing was now burned down or abandoned. No one dared go into the city, because they were usually vampire infested.

When we entered inside, I noticed that there was a hole in the back of the store. Tents were set up, along with a barrier of scrap metal and building parts.

"This is our camp. The only other person that lives here is Brad, and he isn't very social. Stay out of his way and you should be good." Said Katy as she walked into one of the tents.

Cassidy stayed by me as I looked around the camp. Tables were set up outside of one of the tents, wood was stacked by one of the walls, supplies were stored in different containers, and a large steel safe was placed against the far corner wall.

"Since you have nowhere else to go, you can stay here. You can sleep in here." Cassidy said as he walked to the last tent.

Inside, there was a table, a matress, and a lantern. A small box of matches was placed next to the came into the tent with a shotgun in her hand.

"Here, take this in case anything happens. Just don't kill yourself."

I took it, and as I did, Cassidy's eyes widened.

"Are you insane? It's one thing to let him stay here, but arming him too? How do you know he's not gonna kill one of us and make off with all of our supplies?"

"Shut the hell up. You know as well as I do that this kid isn't gonna kill us." My ears perked up as she said this.

"How do you _know?_" I asked her carefully.

She turned and looked at me. Cassidy shook his head, looking pissed off.

"I just do. It's getting dark, don't go outside. If you do, don't blame us if you get killed."

With that, they both left. Silently, I sat on the matress. So many things were going through my head. Was Drake going to be okay? Were the vampires going to kill him? Or worse, were they going to kill my parents when they went back to the village?

Sighing to myself, I layed down and put the gun beside the lantern. I just needed to sleep. When I was almost asleep, I heard Cassidy and Katy quietly arguing outside.

"You almost gave us away Katy! He can't know anything."

"Oh give me a break. You're the one that said i couldn't give him a gun. He's just a kid, he isn't going to hurt either of us." Katy harshly replied.

"He's not some poor lost kid. He's a sixteen year old boy who could easily take us out and run off with our stuff. Do you not remember who his parents are?"

I stopped listening at that point. My parents? They hunted vampires and stayed alive. That's all they did. How could my parents be involved in this?

"All I know is, we have to take him into the city tomorrow. Sauli will be waiting for us." Cassidy said.

My heart began to race. Sauli... If it was the Sauli I had heard of, I couldn't let them take me to him. Back when vampires first came to be, a woman mated with a vampire. She had his child and it was half human half vampire. The vampires tried to kill the boy, but instead, his mother was brutally tortured and murdered while her mate watched. When the time came, the boy had to choose whether to join the humans or the vampires. He chose to follow in his father's footsteps and join the vampires.

The boy's name was Sauli. People had legends that once the boy turned seventeen, he never looked any older. After he was born, more vampires mated with the humans, in hopes that the world would become safe again. The vampire lords refused to believe humans could live in peace with the vampires, and so the children of these vampires and humans, had to try and live in the human world. Most of them were killed by humans, but those who stayed with the vampire clans lived.

Needless to say, there was no way I was going to let them take me to Sauli. He would take me straight to the vampires that took Drake, and we would most likely be killed. I would fight to keep my freedom if it was the last thing I did.


End file.
